Ponjwa
by Anonymus69
Summary: Eine Geschichte über die verrückte Ponjwa Familie.
1. Einführung

_Vorab: Die Geschichte ist aus der Perspektive von mehreren "Familienmitgliedern" geschrieben und komplett fiktiv. Sie dient allein der Unterhaltung und soll keine Gefühle verletzen, falls ihr euch mit einem der Charaktere identifizeren könnt und euch der Erzählstil oder die aggresve Schreibweise nicht gefällt, schreibt mich an und ich werde es dementsprechend verändern oder offline stellen. Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch. Bitte hinterlasst Kommentare. Ich freue mich über jedes Feedback._

Charaktere:

- Ramu

- Hodor

- Ratteo

- Lulia

- Tomie

- Sunnyboy

- Pedofind

- B zu dem Ene

- Wockler

- Rapedowe

- Dingo der Gringo

- MagKuss

- Logisch Denkender

- Moflitz

- Schwaschwu

- Nanananana Batman

- Phillipler

- Schtjo

- Luke Skiwalker


	2. Prolog

Weit im Osten des sonnigen Russlands lebte eine große Familie, die einem etwas inzestuösen Hintergrund entsprang. Doch dies störte niemanden aus der berüchtigten Ponjwa Familie, da nur wenige von ihnen Kontakt zur Außenwelt hatten und auch untereinander nur einmal im Jahr "Offline Kontakt" entstand. Zur Alljährlichen Weihnachtsorgie. Doch das ist eine andere Geschichte...

An normalen Tagen sitzt jedes Mitglied der Ponjwa Familie in seinem Zimmer, vor einem oder mehreren Bildschirmen und schaut sich seltsame Internet Videos an, während Pizza über das hausinterne Fließband geliefert wird. Dieses komplexe System, an dem mittlerweile mehrere Generationen der Ponjwa Familie gearbeitet haben, sorgt für eine dauerhafte Versorgung mit Fast Food und anderen Nützlichen Dingen, wie z.B. Welpen, Sexpupen und anderen Utensilien.


	3. Kapitel 1

Ratteo entfernte seinen Blick langsam von seinem Bildschirm und schaute an sich herab. Er betrachtete seinen, zumindest sah es für ihn so aus, muskolösen Körper und erhob sich aus seinem Stuhl. Er wollte sich gerade aus der Tür begeben, als ihm Zweifel an dem geplanten Vorhaben kamen. Sollte er es wirklich tun? Was passiert, wenn er nach den Memes, die seinen Desktop Hintergrund schmückten süchtig geworden war? Würde er den Weg aus seinem Zimmer zum Zimmer seiner Internet Liebe finden?  
Nur die der junge Tomie traute sich manchmal aus seinem Zimmer, um leise im Bad – wenn man es denn so nennen konnte – über Protoss zu weinen. Keiner der anderen Familienmitglieder hatte bisher einen Schritt aus der Zimmetür gewagt, wenn es nicht absolut wichtig war.  
Doch er, Ratteo, setzte öffnete genau in diesem Augenblick die Tür und setzte seine Füße in den Gemeinschafsraum.  
Er bewegte sich langsam in die Richtung, von der er glaubte, dass dort Hodors Zimmer lag. Er kam an drei Türen vorher vorbei. Bei der Ersten dachte er zu glauben, dass dort Sunnyboys Zimmer lag, wobei er seine Vermutung durch seltsame schlabbernde Geräusche, die aus der Tür drangen, bestätigt fühlte.  
An der Tür zum nächsten Zimmer hingen große Baden Württemberg Flaggen und Ratteo war es sofort klar, dass dieses Zimmer wohl dem jungen Pedofind gehören musste.  
Bei der dritten Tür jedoch konnte er keine Anzeichen, mit denen man den Besitzer ausmachen konnte erkennen. Das einzige seltsame an diesem Raum war die Tatsache, dass es sehr nach Schleim roch.

Ratteo bahnte sich seinen Weg so schnell wie möglich durch den ganzen Dreck, der auf dem Fussboden lag und erreichte bald Hodors Zimmer. Er öffnete langsam die Tür und freute sich schon auf das gemeinsame Injecten, das bald beginnen sollte...

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Ratteo in einer völlig ungewohnten Umgebung. Normalerweise schlief er doch vor seinem flimmernden Computer. Wo war er denn nun gelandet? Es dauerte nur wenige Sekunden bis er begriff, dass er diesmal nicht vor seinem eigenen, sondern vor dem Computer seiner heimlichen Romanze aufgewacht ist.  
Er schaute auf die Tastatur und überlegte sich, ob sie der Grund für den puren Skill der von Hodors Händen aus ging war. Und für die Kraft, die in diesem lag.  
Er drehte sich um und fiel fast in Ohnmacht...  
Vor ihm stand eine wahre Sexbombe. Als Hodor sích etwas zur Seite drehte konnte Ratteo die zwei großen Grapefruits, die sein langes Lichtschwert ummantelten.

... Nun fiel er wirklich in Ohnmacht...


	4. Kapitel 2

Langsam stieg er aus dem Bett und schaltete seinen Computer an, was eine sehr seltsame Handlung im Hause Ponjwa war, da die meisten Bewohner vor dem PC schliefen und ein Computer generell nicht ausgeschalten wurde.  
Doch er, Rapedowe, wollte nichtmehr nur vor dem Computer sitzen, er wollte am liebsten nurnoch im Bett liegen und weinen.  
Keiner der anderen Mitbewohner erinnerte sich an seinen Geburtsnamen, natürlich hies er nicht von Geburt an Rapedowe, doch nur er hatte Zugriff auf seine persönlichen Ausweise, mit denen sein usprünglicher Name festgestellt werden konnte. Da er sich so dafür schämte, wollte er auch nicht, dass irgend jemand anderes ihn kannte.  
So bildete sich irgendwann der Mythos um ihn, dass er gerne Rape Pornos anschaut und gerne Sexpupen missbraucht.

Leider war das wirklich nur ein Mythos... Die Wahrheit war um einiges grausamer...

In Wirklichkeit bekam Rapedowe seinen Namen, weil er von Pedofind geraped wurde. Dieser setzte den Mythos mit den Pornos und den Sexpupen in die Welt, bis Rapedowe irgendwann fast selber daran glaubte. Doch dann, eines Tages, fiel ihm seine grausame Vergangenheit wieder ein und er versank in Selbstmitleid. Seit diesem Momen an, verlief jeder Tag für ihn gleich, er stand auf, schaute sich Katzenvideos an, aß etwas und ging wieder ins Bett, um dort Stunden lang zu weinen und irgendwann einzuschlafen...

Doch an diesem Morgen war etwas anders, irgend etwas stimmte nicht.


	5. Kapitel 3

Als Tomie mal wieder im Bad weinte, musste er plötzlich stocken. War da nicht etwas?  
Er bildete sich ein leise Schritte zu vernehmen... oder bildete er sich das wirklich ein? Langsam bewegte er seinen massigen Körper zur Tür und spähte hinaus. Tatsächlich! Ratteo trippelte leise in sein Zimmer. Wo war er nur gewesen? Gerade als Tomie diesen Gedanken zu Ende dachte, hörte er einen Laut und sah noch wie die Tür von Hodor geschlossen wurde. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein!? Hatte Ratteo tatsächlich eine Affäre mit Hodor?  
Völlig in Gedanken versunken bewegte er sich langsam zurück in sein Zimmer. Dort fasste er einen Entschluss. Er würde Ratteo zur Rede stellen. Vielleicht war ja sogar etwas Profit daraus zu schlagen. Nachdem er seinen Entschluss gefasst hatte, legte er seinen Kopf auf die Tastatur und öffnete mit letzter Kraft sein Einschlafvideo, in dem ein Protoss Spieler zu Brei geschlagen wird. Dabei dachte er:"Ja, das mach ich... aber Morgen... Morgen..."  
Und damit schlief er ein.

Als er am nächsten Morgen wieder erwachte, war er noch sehr verwirrt von dem Traum, dem er gerade beigewohnt war. Seltsamerweise hatte er davon geträumt, dass Dingo der Gringo sich in ein großes Chameleon verwandelte, dass von Ramu und Lulia geritten wurde. Lulia führte die Peitsche und Ramu gab dem großen Chameleon, das einmal Dingo der Gringo gewesen war regelmäßig Zuckerstückchen.

Seltsam, dass er ausgerechnet an diese drei denken musste. Und das obwohl er sie schon seit genau 364 Tagen nichtmehr gesehen hatte. Ja, Tomie zählte jeden einzelnen Tag, an dem er seine Verwandten nicht sehen konnte. Und das aus einem ganz einfachen Grund.  
Er liebte ihr Füße. Jeden einzelnen davon, da er einen unglaublichen Fußfetisch über all die Jahre entwickelt hatte. Mittlerweile waren sogar sämtliche Desktophintergründe von ihm von Füßen verziert und er bekam jedes Mal einen Steifen, sobald er all die Füße sah.

Dazu lässt sich noch sagen, dass Tomie der spendabelste, aber auch einzige Kickstarter Unterstützer des Fußporno-Simulators war, der irgendwann im nächsten Jahr rauskommen sollte. Da Tomie über 16.133,7 Euro gespendet hatte, bekam er die Ultra Limitierte Spezial Edition, der noch eine große Fußstatue und eine Zahnbürste beigelegt waren.  
Hach... Er konnte es kaum erwarten...


	6. Kapitel 4

Rapedowe fühlte sich so seltsam. Er googlete sein Symptome und fand heraus, dass er Schwanger war. Zuerst geschockt, später überglücklich lies er sich in sein Bett fallen.  
"Man kann also doch durch diese Japanischen Sexpupen schwanger werden", dachte er. Von dem Gefühl befüglet, alles erreichen zu können, öffnete er die Tür nach draußen. Sofort verließ ihn das Gefühl wieder und er bekam Angst. Doch nun war er schon so weit gekommen, da musste er es auch zu Ende bringen.  
Er trat vor die Tür und machte sich auf, ins Zimmer des Logisch Denkenden zu gehen, da dies die einzige Person war, der er auch seine moesten Videos zeigen konnte.  
Er trat aus der Tür und wirbelte mit jedem Schritt gigantische Staubwolken, die ihn komplett einhüllten, auf. Als er endlich am Zimmer des Logisch Denkendens angekommen war, konnte er von innen leise Stimmen hören. Tatsächlich! War er nicht allein? Was war nur los in diesen seltsamen Tagen im Hause Ponjwa? Da fiel ihm wieder ein, dass morgen ja die alljährliche Weihnachtsorgie began und er hetzte wieder zurück in sein Zimmer, um schnell noch Sexspielzeug aller Art zu bestellen.  
Fast hätte er diesen wichtigen Tag vergessen... Leider konnten die Hightech Sexspielzeuge und Puppen nicht mit dem Express Versand versendet werden und würden wohl oder übel bis zum nächsten Tag nicht eintreffen. Dann musste eben das billige Franzosenzeugs genügen.


	7. Bonus Material

Schnitzel Schnitzel Schnitzel Schnitzel Schnitzel Schnitzel Schnitzel Schnitzel Schnitzel Schnitzel Schnitzel Schnitzel Schnitzel Schnitzel Schnitzel Schnitzel Schnitzel Schnitzel Schnitzel Schnitzel Schnitzel Schnitzel Schnitzel Schnitzel Schnitzel Schnitzel Schnitzel Schnitzel Schnitzel Schnitzel Schnitzel Schnitzel Schnitzel Schnitzel Schnitzel Schnitzel Schnitzel Schnitzel Schnitzel Schnitzel Schnitzel Schnitzel Schnitzel Schnitzel Schnitzel Schnitzel Schnitzel Schnitzel Schnitzel Schnitzel Schnitzel Schnitzel Schnitzel Schnitzel Schnitzel Schnitzel


End file.
